


Friends, Co-Workers

by tuesday



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bittersweet, Double Drabble, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 04:17:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19804579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/pseuds/tuesday
Summary: It wasn't a relationship.  Tony was lonely.  Natasha was bored.  They had an itch the other could scratch.  Tony knew what he was doing, and Natasha didn't have to worry about breaking his heart.  They were friends, co-workers, and fuck buddies.  It worked.





	Friends, Co-Workers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [newyorktopaloalto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newyorktopaloalto/gifts).



> You were such a great recip in MCUex that I could not resist trying to write you a quiet little Natasha/Tony deleted scene set during that period of time in Civil War where he's not with Pepper and Natasha is still around. I hope you enjoy despite the bittersweet nature of it being canon compliant.

It wasn't a relationship. Tony was lonely. Natasha was bored. They had an itch the other could scratch. Tony knew what he was doing, and Natasha didn't have to worry about breaking his heart. They were friends, co-workers, and fuck buddies. It worked.

The sweat of a particularly fun workout was drying slowly. Tony had a hand buried in her hair. The other rested over her belly. Anyone else, she'd think they were picturing her pregnant, but Tony knew what she was and wasn't capable of.

"I know you don't want to hear it." Tony's thumb dragged against her skin.

"Tony, no."

"So I'm not going to say it." The hand in her hair rubbed circles into her scalp. "But I'd appreciate it if we could dispense with the falsehoods here. I'm a big boy. I can take a little rejection without taking it personally."

"You take everything personally."

Tony's smile wobbled. "Yeah. That's kind of the problem."

It wasn't a relationship, but sometimes he wanted it to be. Worse was that sometimes she wanted it, too.

Tony curled against her. Eventually, he fell asleep. Natasha wanted to close her eyes. She kept them open. She got out of bed.


End file.
